xpg_stellarisfandomcom-20200214-history
Xeno Suffrage Coalition
The Xeno Suffrage Coalition is a Political Entity in the Rebel Alliance, supporting peaceful first contact with Alien Races, and equality for Alien Lifeforms. Following the Centrists and Populists, the Coaliton is the third largest Political Organisation in the Alliance, but around the Second Election, they managed to temporarily overthrow the Populist's place as Second largest, forming a coalition government with them. History Humble Beginnings Following the discovery of the Delta Aliens in the Vha'Zi Maelstrom, on 5/11/2201 Governor Gnack and other likeminded individuals came together to form the Xeno Suffrage Coalition, the first major political party independent from the Centrists and Populists. Gnack became the figurehead of the party, which attracted high levels of public support. Through frequent media appearances, Gnack managed to continue to grow this support. Prior to the second meeting of the Republic Counsel, Gnack was interviewed by Nom Sulvura on his work with the Coalition. " Unlike our ancestors before us, we should be open to, and encouraged to, treat other lifeforms as equals. In the early days of our Alliance, it is vital that we ensure first contact leads to a positive relationship with the other inhabitants of the galaxy, if not for the sake of equality, then for the sake of preventing unnecessary conflict." - Governor Gnack, while being interviewed by Nom Sulvara. The Anti-Contact League Following the first Pirate Attacks, the Coalition found competition in the formation of the Anti-Contact League, a minor Isolationist party that strongly opposed the Coalition's views. However, due to accusations of Xenophobia in the ranks of the League, it was unable to grow into a true rival to the Coalition on Hoth. However, the League managed to gain several footholds on Ilum, where Coalitions Politicians were undermined by their Populist and Centrist rivals. The First Election Following the announcement of the first election for First Senator, the Coalition quickly united behind Gnack as their candidate, and began their Campaign. Gnack was the favourite to win the election, showing a strong lead in polls and performing well in Holonet debates, facing strong opposition from the Induvidual Choice Associations's Dr Tabby and the Populist's Mon Mothma. When the election results came, The Coalition was left defeated, with Dr Tabby taking just enough votes to secure her as First Senator, with Mothma falling just short of votes to form a coalition with Gnack. Despite this, the majority of Coalition Candidates comfortably won their seats, securing the party's position as the "third wheel" in Alliance politics. Election Fallout In the weeks after the election, Tabby privately confided in Gnack that she supported peaceful first contact. During a Rally on Ilum, in a bid to destabilize Anti-Contact League strongholds , Gnack revealed Tabby's views to the public, which led to a breakdown in communication between the two parties, but managed gain the Coalition many supporters. In a meeting of the Republic Counsel, a vote on First Contact was held, where the majority of Counsel Members present supported Diplomacy, a major victory for the Coalition. However, this victory was overshadowed by accusations from the Anti-Contact League that members of the Coalition had committed Election Fraud, interfering with League broadcasts and rigging the vote. The Coalition refused to comment of these Accusations. Nom Sulvara -''' " Now, Governor. Several Accusations have been made against the Coalition, accusing the party of rigging the First Contact vote, and tampering with Anti-Contact League broadcasts. Is there any truth to these Allegations?" '''Governor Gnack - "'' I don't comment on conspiracy theories." '' ''-'' Governor Gnack on a live holonet interview with Nom Sulvara on the night the accusations were made public Election Victory These allegations did little to hinder the Coalition, instead discrediting the Anti-Contact League. In the following election, Gnack was once again chosen to represent the Coaliton. The Coaliton found themselves with increased numbers of support. Three weeks before Election Day, Mon Mothma was taken ill and unable to stand as a candidate. As it was too late in the Campaign to select a replacement, the Populists instead gave their support to Gnack, with the party's deputy leader stating that there was no better alternative to Mothma than Gnack. With this increased support, the Coaliton gained many supporters. When the results came in, the Xeno Suffrage Coaliton had taking the Populist's place as second largest party, and formed a coalition with the Populists, pushing out Tabby's administration, and Gnack was elected First Senator. One of his first acts as First Senator was to commission a expedition to the Vha'Zi Maelstrom to further investigate the Delta Aliens, in the hopes of finding a new alien ally. Gnack also introduced the "Ascension" bill, a bill that would cut back on exploration, reallocating the funds to Education and Science facilities in order to "ascend" the Alliance to improved levels of intelligence. First Contact Within Gnack's first year in office, an Alliance Science Ship encountered an Alien Ship in the Collador system. Excited at the chance to discover new lifeforms, Gnack ordered the ship to make contact with the Aliens. After several trial and error attempts in translating the alien language, the Aliens were revealed to be a Science Ship of the Kel-Azaan Republic, a neighbouring Empire that were self proclaimed "Democratic Crusaders" who seek to liberate sentient lifeforms from any oppressive regimes. Diplomatic Channels were opened, and due to the Alliance's democratic nature, the two became quick friends. Celebrations were held on Hoth, Endor Prime and Ilum, with people excited about the new opportunities their new neighbour offered them. Making Friends The Republic quickly offered a Non-Agression Pact with the Alliance, seeking to strengthen the bonds between the two. Following this, the Alliance asked for an exchange of Star Charts, offering the Republic a supply of Energy Credits as a sign of good faith. With these new Star Charts, the Alliance became aware of another Empire to the South of them, the Raxycodium Concensus, an ally of the Republic who aspire to build a Federation. Despite the Concensus's mockery of the Alliance's Spiritualist roots, they quickly became Allies, with Gnack immediately offering a Star Chart exchange, which the Concensus all to eagerly supplied. In addition to his, the Coalition's rivals, the Anti-Contact League disbanded, another victory for the Coalition. However, out of the ashes of the league came the Church of Traditional Values, a Conservative Spiritualist group who believed in integrating Religion into the running of the Alliance, led by Governor Irish of Ilum. As they directly opposed technology in place of religion, they were direct rivals to Gnack's Ascension bill. The Alliance also made contact with the Commonalty of Losstram Peav, a peaceful dictatorship north of Alliance space. The End of an Era The Coalition then proceeded to agree to Migration treaties with their new allies, allowing Aliens to settle on Alliance worlds and Humans to travel to the worlds of their allies. In the run up to the Next Election, Gnack, now 76, became ill, however this did not stop him from running. Other Candidates, most notably Governor Irish were known to use Gnack's health against him on the Campaign trail. "Gnack lacks the mental and physical stamina to take on the tough requirements that are needed to be First Senator!" - 'Governor Billy Irish', during an election debate This, combined with a general consensus among the Public that the "job was done" when it came to rights for aliens, led to the Populist's Dr John Mesa winning the election. Gnack was offered his old position as Governor, but due to a sharp decrease in Gnack's health forced him to decline. In the following weeks, Gnack was confined to Hospital, and shortly following the first meeting of the Interplanetary Council, Gnack passed away in his sleep, having seen his vision of a fair and just society for both Aliens and Humans fulfilled. Dr Mesa called for a Galactic day of mourning, and tributes came from across the political spectrum. Gnack would go down in history as one of the Founding Fathers of the Rebel Alliance, securing equal rights for Aliens and peaceful Diplomatic strategies for all inter-species contact. Location The Coalition's Central Headquarters are located in the Corona District on Hoth, where Gnack resides in office. A highly decorated skyscraper, the lower floors are comprised of a large Banquet hall, where party conferences and galas are held. The upper floors are comprised of offices for the many employees. The building is also occupied by several other businesses, such as Incom, who run offices in the building. The Coalition is also in possession of offices on Endor Prime and Ilum, but these are not as large , or as lavish, as their Hoth building. Controversy Following the vote on First Contact, which was overwhelmingly in the favour of peaceful contact, the Anti-Contact League accused the Coalition of rigging the vote and interfering with League Broadcasts. The Coalition refused to comment on these allegations, claiming it was party policy to not comment on conspiracy theories. This eventually backfired on the League, as due to a lack of evidence, the League was discredited, allowing the Coalition to steal an Election Victory with Populist support. Category:Political Groups